1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door jamb setting jigs and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable door jamb setting jig for installing metal door frames in building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door jamb setting jigs is known in the prior art. More specifically, door jamb setting jigs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,341; 3,753,556; 2,813,348; 5,167,073; 3,065,550; 3,015,348; and Des. 271,087.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable door jamb setting jig. The prior art includes frames being adjustable to one another to establish the size of the door frames for building structures.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable door jamb setting jig which has many of the advantages of the door jamb setting jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable door jamb setting jig which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door jamb setting jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base frame being made of wood material; and also includes an extension frame being made of metal material and being extendable from and fastenable to the base frame; and further includes fastening members for fastening the extension frame to the base frame; and further includes magnets being attached to the base frame for holding the base frame to a metal door jamb. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the adjustable door jamb setting jig in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable door jamb setting jig which has many of the advantages of the door jamb setting jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable door jamb setting jig which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door jamb setting jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable door jamb setting jig for installing metal door frames in building structures.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable door jamb setting jig that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable door jamb setting jig that saves the user substantial time in setting up and measuring door frames for particular building structures.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.